I Know Your Secret
by Aeirth
Summary: what happens when sam finds her oh so precious journal missing. who took it and what were they going to do with it.  Seddie Story
1. Chapter 1

made this a full chapter tell me what you think of it please enjoy. disclaimer: i do not own icarly or the characters.

* * *

I was walking down the hall heading towards my locker when someone bumped into me. I turned around to grab the kid and throw him to the ground. He seemed to be holding a small journal. I really looked liked the one I had in my locker. The kid quickly got up and ran off. I went to my locker it had seemed that someone broke into it. I was upset why would that kid want with my journal. Wait I had two journals that looked the same one was like a diary and the other was my history notebook.

I dug through my broken locker. I grabbed the journal that looked like the one he was holding.I looked through it quickly I read the material it was my history note's. I literally fell to the ground. That notebook had all my thoughts in it. I had to make sure that kid took it.

I dug through my locker looking for my other notebook. No luck I must have misplaced it. Maybe it was just a coincidence he had the same notebook as me.I had to make sure after school I went home and checked through my whole room. I may have misplaced it. But no luck I found nothing now I was screwed what was that kid going to do with that journal. This is what I get for listening to the therapist .

She said it would be good for me but now looked what has happened I blame her for this. But on the other hand I should go head over to carlys house. It took me about less than an hour to get to her apartment. I was near carlys door when I slightly glanced at Freddie's door. I wonder if he was in Carly's apartment already. Lately Freddie has been on my mind it freaked me out at first but I gradually got used to it.I opened carly's door the chain seemed to be one. I had no way to cut it. I slightly kicked the door in anger this was a pain. I yelled for someone to open the door but not luck. I hear a door opening from behind me. it must be Freddie.

"Why are you yelling?" he questioned.

"I wanted to see carly" I said.

"She went out with Spencer"

"She didn't text me and why is the chain only on?"

"I don't know"

"Well I guess I will go now"

"Wait she will be back pretty soon"

"I guess we both can wait in the hall"

we both stood there in an awkward silence. why does this usually happen when carly is not around. when she is around we are usually talkative fighting or something but when she isnt its quiet.i guess we have not alot to talk about. freddie sighed for a moment.

"hey i just noticed something when carly is not around you pretty quiet" he said

"i guess i am pretty quiet i never really noticed that" i explained.

"we have never really had an in-depth conversation to say so for the least."

"that is so true so what do you want to talk about?"

"i wanted to ask you a question"

"fire away fredo"

" why do you always harass me?"

why did he have to ask that i never thought about the real reason behind it. i think i knew the reason was because i liked him. that is something i do not want anyone knowing because if word gets out sam puckett has fell for the dork. alot of shit will being going down.

"i dont know"

"really... i think i hear carly coming up i think i will go back in my apartment see ya"

i looked down the hall to see if she was coming. it wasn't true she wasn't there. i heard carly's apartment door open. i was dumb founded to see carly in her apartment freddie said she was not there. for some reason he was lying to me. but why would he do that?.

"hey sam what are you doing here?"

"i just wanted to see you and when did you get back?"

"i have always been here what do you mean by back?"

" Fredlina told me something different he told me you weren't here"

"i wonder why he would lie?"

"well forget that and come inside"

i walked into carlys apartment i sat down on her couch. i turned on girly cow me and carly watched it for a couple of hours until i heard a knock on carlys door. it was freddie i had to beat some sense into that boy.i stood up and glared at him for a mire second the next thing i knew i was launching towards him. i beat him to the ground. as i repeatly punched him i said why did you lie you lie to mama fredward.

"im sorry im sorry" he repeatly said.

"sorry isnt good enough you owe me"

"fine fine what do you want me to do?"

"i dont know yet but i will come up with something now go get mama some fried chicken."

freddie walked out of carlys apartment and headed out to get me my chicken. i still wondered why fredlumps lied to me. i was going to find out the reason sooner or later but mean while i had some time to talk to carly.

"carls i need to talk to you" i exclaimed.

"what is it sam?" she questioned.

"did you see anyone break into my locker today?"

"no i havent i assumed that you broke your locker again"

"no i didnt someone stole my journal out of it"

"what journal cant you get a new one?"

"no i can not it has all my thoughts and feelings in it"

"oh that journal the one the therapist made you write"

"yeah that one if someone reads it im screwed"

"what do you mean? i thought you just made up all that junk in your journal"

"no i didnt and i seriously wrote in it"

"now what are we going to do"

"i have to find out the kid who has done it and fast"

i heard a knock on the shays apartment freddie was back with my fried chicken. he opened the door he was holding a giant bucket of chicken. he gave me it.

"i hope this makes up for me lying to you"

"no it doesn't i actually have a job for you find the culprit who broke into my locker and then we are even"

"alright alright i will start the first thing tomorrow at school"

i sat on the couch eating my fried chicken once we catch that sucker i will beat his ass to a pulp and make sure he doesn't say anything about my journal. tomorrow was going to be a interesting day for me.

* * *

i added more at the request of people i hope you enjoyed itR&R


	2. Chapter 2

i update when i can sorry if it took so long so please enjoy. disclaimer: i do not own icarly or the characters.

* * *

the next day at school...

it was morning and i headed to my locker it was still broken. i see freddie coming towards me .

"sam principal franklin wants you in his office"

"alright but i did not even do anything bad this week surprisingly"

i walked over to his office and i just walked in. he seemed mad about something but what did i do?

"Samantha Puckett sit down did you break your locker again you know how much that is going to cost the school"

"i didn't break my locker someone broke into it and stole something from me"

"that is hard to believe"

"im not lieing"

"if you can get me some proof that someone actually broke into your locker then you wont be expelled from this school you have had to many offenses"

this was not good what was i going to tell carly and freddie. i agreed to his conditions.

i walked out of his office freddie was waiting in the hall for me. he seemed to be worried about me.

"what happened what did he say?"

"long story short he thinks i broke my locker and i told him someone broke into it and he doesnt believe me he wants me to get proof and if i dont i am expelled from the school"

"what isnt that a little harsh just for a broken locker"

"it includes my past offenses to i guess he got fed up of me constantly being in trouble"

"i will help you find the culprit and we will save your ass from expulsion"

wow i never heard freddie cuss before but it makes him seem more manly. now were are we going to start.

"fredward where do we start?"

"lets interrogate people do you remember what the guy looked like when he passed you?"

"he was taller than me thats all i remember"

"this is going to be tough"

"lets go ask everyone around the school and see if we can get some information"

the both of us headed around the school during passing periods and asked everyone we could had no luck no one had seen anything i even threatened some of them they still said the same thing. by the end of the day i headed back to my locker to look for some clues. i found a note in my broken locker. i read it.

_Dear, Samatha Puckett _

_I know your deepest darkest secret if you dont want it exposed come to the gym after school on friday and wear something nice. _

_From, The NoteBook Stealer_

this was black mail who could it be and how did they find about that. i regret writing that in my journal. i still feel guilty for that. friday is only two days away and why did i have to wear something nice. i had to find out who this person is.

"hey sam"

i slightly jumped i crumpled up the paper. it was carly.

"whats wrong you seem a little jumpy did you and freddie find the culprit?"

"no we didnt and im fine"

"ok lets head over to my apartment"

"alright"

we both headed to her apartment i have just noticed something where did freddie disappear to he was following me but i guess he left without me knowing.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed itR&R


	3. Chapter 3

i update when i can sorry if it took so long so please enjoy. disclaimer: i do not own icarly or the characters.

* * *

today was finally Friday i would finally find out who stole my journal. though it was still only morning i didn't follow what the letter said i wore what i usually my classes passed by i starting getting nervous as it was getting closer and closer. it finally was the end of the school i saw Carly off i did not see Freddie any where i guess he had left earlier i went to the meeting place and stood there for a couple of minutes until the lights turned off. i looked around i guess the guy was finally here. i heard a familiar voice but i couldn't figure it out who it was.

"so you finally made it" the voice exclaimed.

"show your self you coward" i exclaimed.

"why should i you didn't follow what i said in the letter so this is how its going to go down"

"what is going down i thought i was going to get back my journal"

"no i have a little job for you to do"

"what do you want me to do?"

i felt a warm breath near me. next thing i knew i felt his lips on mine. who was this person i would of kicked them off but they knew my secret. this felt familiar just who was this person. after a while the lights turned back on i opened my eyes. i was surprised on who i saw it was Freddie. i literally fell to the ground why would he do this?"

"why did you do this?"

"i have my reasons heres your notebook"

he threw it on the ground and started to walk away from me. i was utterly confused on what had just happened. i opened my journal there was nothing in it. it was not my journal it just looked liked it. this made me really pissed off. i got up and tackled Freddie to the ground. i was on top of him holding him down. he slightly smirked. i blushed.

"why did you do this?" i yelled

"why do you think?"

he pushed me off and now he was holding me down i had let my guard down. he got closer to me and gave me a long kiss. i was still confused about what had happened but i did not really care now. after a couple minutes passed we both headed out of school hand in hand.

**POV Of Carly**

i smirked i saw them walk off my plan worked i tricked Freddie into taking her real journal after a while i switched it to a blank one. this was my best plan yet. now that they were finally together i was not satisfied no longer watching from the sidelines waiting for something to happen. once i headed back to my apartment i saw Freddie and Sam on the couch holding hands. i pretended to be oblivious on what happened.

"so sam what happened with your journal?"

"i found out freddie took it and now..."

"i know i can tell"

i had sams real journal in my back pack i took it out and gave it to her. she seemed confused and so was Freddie. i ran out of the room to give them some privacy.

**POV OF SAM **

Carly had my journal so i am guessing she set this up. i opened my journal and a paper fell out. it was from Carly.

_Dear, Sam And Freddie_

_i hope you guys are finally happy. i made this plan because i was tired of watching you guys from the side lines_

_so i decided to take action. so i tricked Freddie into taking your journal. he told me that he had read the first page. _

_which had your feelings for him on during class i took it from him secretly and switched it out._

_i did not want him to read any more. i hope you guys will be together forever. _

_Your Friend, Carly Shay_

**10 years later...**

_"as time passed on me and Freddie grew closer. we have always thanked Carly for getting us together" i exclaimed. _

_"cheers to the bride and groom" Spencer said. _

_today was my wedding day and i was the happiest bride in the world. i was married to the man i loved and i was happy to start a family with him. i looked over to Carly and saw her gentle smile i went over to her. i gave her a big hug. "thank you Carl's" i whispered. _

_"now its time for the bride and groom to dance" the DJ exclaimed. _

_me and Freddie went to the dance floor and danced together. _

_"Sam i never figured out what that secret you were freaking out about so long ago" he said._

_"sorry i cant tell you" i slightly frowned. _

_"alright i under stand.." he smiled._

* * *

i hope you enjoyed it R&R THE END


End file.
